Nunca te hare llorar
by katty.casa.1
Summary: Bella entrego todo y fue engañada así que piensa que no volverá a amar ..-Bella Swan, sé que te han lastimado mucho y que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto pero ya no puedo estar un minuto más a tu lado sin decirte esto … Bella quieres ser mi novia… por favor no me rechaces , por favor pero no me digas que no, por favor Bella déjame amarte déjame demostrarte de que te puedo amar .


Hola soy Bella Swan tengo 24 años vivo en Port Ángeles hace 1 año con mi novio es Jacob Black he estado con él por más o menos 4 años atrás y hace 2 año somos novios yo quiero mucho a Jacob y acepte claro además de ser guapo muy guapo, era alto moreno musculoso de cabello negro y una cara divina, tenía unos hermosos sentimientos era tierno y muy dulce estaba en mi apartamento estaba a punto de prepararme a preparar una cena para ambos y escuche el timbre Salí  
-Hola me saludo Jacob yo suspire y son una gran sonrisa le salude  
-Hola dije me dio un corto beso  
-Puedo entrar dijo  
-claro pasa dije el entro fue raro porque no me dijo nada comimos un poco de fruta y nos acostamos en el sofá no me di cuenta pero ya era muy tarde, ya había oscurecido me iba a quedar dormida pero Jacob hiso que me levantara  
-ven, debo mostrarte algo dijo yo me emocione tal vez era mi regalo yo ya le tenía al suyo en mi habitación pero decidí primero ver el mío  
-claro dije su expresión era fría , extraña fuimos en su auto y llegamos a un edificio blanco no era comercial estaba algo apartado pero era muy elegante mire a Jacob y él ya había bajado del auto yo también me baje y un estremecimiento me recorrido el cuerpo pero me acerque a Jacob subimos en silencio yo buscaba en su mirada algo pero estaba nublada y fría y también estaba muy tensa su expresión así que no me atreví a preguntar seguimos subiendo y llegamos a una oficina grande amplia con una buena decoración un amplio escritorio algo antiguo pero muy refinado , un sofá del mismo tipo y sillas a juego deje de ver la decoración cuando un hombre se acercó a nosotros era muy banco su mirada me hacía sentir pequeña y casi me escondo detrás de Jacob  
-buenas tardes Jacob me puedes ´presentar a la señorita.. Dijo el hombre esa voz me daba cierto miedo  
-Hola Aro es ella, de la que te hable  
-oh la recuerdo, me alegra que sepas cumplir tu palabra sino ya sabes que ocurriría la voz del hombre llamado Aro se hiso más escalofriante  
-si claro ya la viste, así que… no entendía nada ver a quién? A mí para que  
-no, ya sabes yo .. Pruebo la mercancía antes de lanzarla al mercado dijo recorriendo mi cuerpo con su mirada yo temblé  
-J..ja…jacob .. lo llame mi voz tembló del puro miedo  
-Calla Isabella dijo su voz era fría  
-así que Jacob…. Continúo Aro  
-no ¡YA te he dicho todo! Ya sabes mi opinión! No puedes! Dijo alterado el miedo me recorrido la espina dorsal  
-Jacob son negocios , llamare a mis guardaespaldas amenazo Aro  
-Ja.. Jac.. Jacob dije un poco más alterada  
-está bien suspiro y sin mirarme me soltó y se apresuró a la salida yo hasta camine un paso a la puerta pero me retuvo Aro  
-A dónde vas querida, y hermosa Isabella dijo yo me trate de soltar llena de pánico el muy asqueroso todo mi cintra y me pego a él yo seguí removiendo quería zafarme y correr  
-Jacob logre gritar aunque mi garganta estaba seca del pánico mi grito salió histérico  
-no shshsh él te dejo aquí para mi sonrió empezó a mover su mano por mi cuerpo yo estaba llorando y gritando del horror, no era ninguna tonta para no saber qué era lo que iba a ocurrir , además al único hombre que me había entregado era a Jacob porque me había demostrado que me amaba oh eso creía, me daba asco no solo este hombre sino que cualquier otro me tocara yo era muy tímida para esas cosas hace 6 meses me había entregado a Jacob por primera vez

.

Salí de ahí con asco de mi cuerpo de mi alma llorando como lo había hecho toda la noche desde que llegue aquí y lo peor es que ese maldito hombre me dijo  
"- vete por ahora a descansar al parecer Jacob no te ha comentado nada sobre esto, pero no te preocupes estuviste maravillosa mañana ira un coche por ti así será más fácil, y recuerda no te vuelvas a comportar así con un cliente oh la estúpida idea de escapar o peor denunciarnos si eso sucede tu olvídate de tu vida y de las personas que quieres como sabes tú mami en florida o tu papi el jefe Swan " eso me dejo la mente en blanco me daba miedo tome un taxi y llegue a mi departamento y me hice un ovillo en el suelo luego camine hacia mi cama y ahí permanecí con miedo, odio furia, asco todo eso entre lágrimas me dormí en estos momentos agradecía haberme mudado aquí hace un año y no haber hecho muchas amigas aunque necesitaba apoyo no necesitaba más gente daño con esto Jacob no apareció no sabía a qué hora vendría el auto pero me daba miedo de aquel momento trate de componerme, de pensar en qué hora tal vez ya no pasara nada y era un mal sueño, o que simplemente no pasara nada estaba en eso y un auto lujoso se estaciono quería esconderme irme hacer algo peor no estar más ahí  
-señorita Isabella? Preguntó un hombre alto muy guapo de mediana edad tal vez hasta de la mía no era nada frio se veía como si tuviera pena  
-s..si so…soy ..yo murmure  
-acompañen al auto por favor dijo yo le seguí al recordar las palabras de Aro  
-por favor no me lleve a ese lugar dije llorando  
-no haga eso Aro la puede golpear susurro  
-que? Pregunte tratando de contener el llanto  
-no llore él es malo, yo soy Riley pero no le diga a nadie si promete ser una buena chica le contare todo dijo  
-soy Bella usted puede ayudarme dije un rayo delgado y fino de esperanza apareció  
-muy bien mira soy bueno, quiero decir puedo sacarte de aquí estamos dando una vuelta vine más temprano para poder charlar esto te ayudare sonrió yo me sentí mejor  
-pero ahora?  
-perdón pero tendrá que soportar esto por un tiempo dijo suspire y nos encaminamos al edificio con el pasar más o menos un mes sentí asco de mi misma cada vez peor me había convertido en una dama de compañía ,si eso era asqueroso Riley me había contado de que ellos toda esta organización era grande llamados Vulturis por que empezó por esa familia Aro , y que él era parte de la policía estaban intentando atraparlos desde hace mucho pero siempre lograban salir libres ellos tenían pagados a algunos policías

6 meses después

Riley se había convertido el único amigo que podía tener a claro aparte de Rosalie ella era una rubia exuberante la conocí en el gimnasio y descubrí que ella bailaba valet no les comente antes pero aun que no lo crean con toda mi torpeza al caminar era buena para el valet , era algo que me apasionaba de verdad aunque al principio lo odiaba aprendí que era una manera de expresarme en silencio , ya que no era social desde niña, ahora era mi única salida Riley venía a verme a las 9:00pm siempre puntual o antes cuando queríamos conversar un poco trate de que mi vida en estos meses no fuera tan mala Rosalie me contaba de su esposo se lo pueden creer ella con sus 25 ya estaba casada con Emmett según me contaba que lo había hecho hace poco y que aun no iban a su luna de miel y eso me había invitado a un lugar donde ella enseñaba valet pero aun no lográbamos programar el día, peor de vez en cuando practicábamos en su departamento o en el mío. El primer mes me paso algo inesperado tuve un retraso de 4 días eso me asusto pensé que si estaba embarazada era de Jacob ya que los "clientes" siempre usaban protección era una regla ahí, en fin ese mismo día tuve un gran alivio ya que llego. Bueno otra de las reglas era que nosotras utilizábamos un anti-faz así no nos veían el rostro si ellos lo deseaban también lo utilizaban. Y lo más difícil aceptar que esos hombres me toquen pero cada vez que tenía que ocurrir eso yo cerraba los ojos e iba a mi lugar feliz donde nadie me dañaba ni me lastimaba, supongo que como éramos damas de compañía solo atendíamos a un "cliente". Cada momento que llegaba la noche me moría por dentro en fin ahora estaba en camino hacia mi tortura mientras que Jacob me miraba a veces cuando me lo topaba y a mí me dolía yo confié en el, le di todo mi cuerpo mi alma y mi corazón, pero lo peor que el andaba con unas tipas por el edificio supongo que las iba a "probar", me di cuenta de que el me engañaba siempre o por lo menos desde que él estaba metido en esto sintió que su corazón le dolía gracias a eso sintió otro golpe en su corazón bastante maltratado  
-Bella mira te diré, pero prométeme que no aras tonterías dijo yo asentí  
-hoy será el día en el que nos iremos de aquí yo casi salto de la alegría  
-si! … pero no me dejo continuar  
-no escucha hoy se reunirán todo a no sé qué pero es seguro es una emboscada, en fin no te delates no estés feliz ni nada y menos aún ataques a tu cliente para escapar tranquila todo estará bien empezaremos con esto claro cuando te vayas, si quieres puedes declarar o yo llevo tu declaración grabada y firmando un papel dijo me sonrió mis lágrimas de emoción iban a salir de este infierno  
-Riley no lo puedo creer, yo estoy tan feliz dije mis lágrimas iban a salir de la emoción  
-no, Bella tranquila mira si mostramos alguna falla todo puede salir mal debes controlar tus emociones por favor dijo sus ojos no mostraban emoción así que trate de imitarlo  
-está bien dije poniéndome seria  
-no, no veo felicidad en tus ojos, piensa en algo triste algo malo dijo a mi mente vino Jacob mi expresión se volvió dura  
-eso Bella lo siento por causarte tristeza pero lo necesitamos dijo  
-te entiendo dije  
-mira no te lo tomes a mal, pero trata de … disfrutarlo baje del auto demostrando mi expresión fría  
-hola Bella como estas dijo el cerdo de Mike que siempre andaba con sus proposiciones en doble sentido yo lo mire con asco y le quite la carpeta de las manos , donde había una información básica de con quien me tocaría ahora decía

_Anthony _

_Servicio de toda la noche, hombre de negocios su nombre no es real habitación 25 . CUIDADO cliente nuevo _

Suspire en fin hoy sería la última noche de esta vida camine hacia la habitación pero cuando llegue había una nota era otra habitación y otro lugar Salí y me esperaba un coche el conductor me llevo a el hotel me puse mi anti-fas y entre busque la habitación

Narradora Pov  
-Ho..la disculpe, soy la .. la chica… Anthony? Dijo Bella vio un hombre alto que estaba de espaldas se giró y no podía creer lo que veía era un hombre muy, muy guapo y no era viejo no se tal vez 27 años su cabello cobrizo rebelde una nariz perfecta sus ojos esmeraldas hermosos que cautivaban su tez pálida y su cuerpo era un poco trabajado vestía un terno y se veía demasiado atractivo  
-hola… saludo Edward mirando a la hermosa mujer que tenía delante de él, la verdad había odiado a Emmett por hacerle venir hasta aquí pero ahora no estaba muy seguro  
-bueno… dijo la chica sentándose en la gran cama el observo mejor su anatomía era delgada, mediana con curvas en los lugares exactos sus piernas eran largas y bien torneadas su cabello era castaño y aun que un anti-fas cubría su rostro vio unos ojos chocolates hermosos definitivamente era una diosa la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida  
-así que cual es tu nombre? Pregunto Edward sintiéndose algo estúpido delante de aquella hermosa mujer. Bella se lo pensó un momento, ella no estaba obligada a dárselo  
-Marie dijo eso salió de sus labios sin pensar, la verdad no era el nombre verdadero de Bella pero era lo más parecido  
-segundo nombre? Dijo Edward adivinando ella asintió, Edward se acercó y se sentó en la cama Bella al percibir su aroma instintivamente se acercó un poco más, Edward giro su cara y sus labios se rozaron, ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica entre ambos y sintieron algo que los llevo a profundizar el beso Edward tomo de la cintura a Bella y ella de manera automática le correspondió y se dejó llevar por la pasión sus manos fueron a su cuello y posteriormente a su cabello sin darse cuenta Edward había caído en la cama y Bella estaba arriba de el cuándo se separaron por falta de oxígeno ella se sonrojo de sobremanera al darse cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban Edward ella nunca se había comportado de aquella manera, con nadie pero aun así de alguna manera se inclinó y volvió a atrapar los labios de Edward sintiendo la necesidad de volver a sentir esa extraña sensación de felicidad , seguridad y fuego

.

.

.  
.

Después de esto paso 1 semana y Rosalie le había ofrecido que se quede con su estudio de Valet por unos meses ya que Ella y su esposo Emmett iban a salir de luna de miel y se iban a demorar un tiempo Bella no estaba segura de acceder pero Rosalie le rogó y prometió pagarle bastante Bella no lo dudo más y acepto después de todo era su única amiga. Ahora por la mañana tuvo una entrevista de trabajo y lo consiguió en bienes raíces gracias a que tenía buenas calificaciones y tuvo referencias de Forcks como una buenas vendedora en donde vivía pero dejo de trabajar por Jacob y ahora obviamente lo retomó.  
-Hola niñas soy Bella Swan y como su profesora Rosalie tendrá que salir por un tiempo yo estaré a cargo por unos días dijo Bella lo más segura que pudo las niñas sonrieron y le dieron un bienvenida a coro ella sonrió y empezó con sus clases habían pasado solo 15 minutos y entro un niño de aproximadamente 8 años con el ceño fruncido Bella lo miro y se acercó a el  
-Hola, soy Bella estaré un tiempo aquí porque Rose no va a venir pero debes decirles a tus papis que te dejen más temprano dijo Bella el niño la observo por un segundo "es muy linda" pensó el niño  
-Hola soy Jacob, será usted como Rosalie, ella me trataba muy bien dijo Jacob  
-claro Jacob ve rápido y vamos a ensayar dijo Bella y lo llevo de la mano, ella no se sorprendió de ver al único niño ella también había tenido amigos la clase se terminó pero Bella se dio cuantas de que una niña no se movía muy se veía triste así que decidió acercarse a ella  
- Hola dijo Bella a la pequeña  
-Hola Nessie… yo .. Solo vine a… decirte... Adiós dijo Jacob le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo Bella sonrió ese niño era una ternura pensó  
-hola profesora dijo la niña  
-dime nena cómo te llamas pregunto Bella  
-soy Renesmee contesto  
-bien Renesmee dime porque etas triste dijo Bella  
-es que… es que… iba a seguir la niña cuando son un claxon  
-ese es tu papá? Dijo Bella  
-siiiiii mi papi! Contesto ella feliz la niña se veía muy feliz  
-esta, bien entonces luego hablamos de esto dijo Bella a la niña que ya había salido corriendo ella también iba a salir rápido así que tomo sus cosas y se cambió rápidamente y salió pero se percató de una pequeña figura en una banca. Bella se acercó porque le parecía muy conocida.  
Mientras tanto la pequeña Renesmee estaba triste sentada en una banca, cuando escucho el claxon se le acelero el corazón al pensar que era su padre, ya que él siempre estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo y no le prestaba mucha atención y estaba a punto de comprobarlo de pronto la niña escuchó una voz  
-Renesmee?  
-Hola profesora dijo al darse cuenta de que era la nueva maestra  
-por favor dime Bella  
-está bien contesto sin levantar la mirada  
-nena dime que pasa? Pregunto Bella preocupada sentándose a su lado  
-es que mi papá él... no está con migo dijo  
-el… está en el cielo preguntó Bella confundida la niña negó con la cabeza. Ambas conversaron hasta que llego el padre de Nessie ella se despidió y subió Bella no puedo ver al papá de la niña así que solo se dio vuelta y se fue las semanas pasaron y Bella se dio cuenta de que a Renesmee le hacía falta el amor de su padre y además había perdido a su mama cuando nació y ella era una niña muy amorosa llena de cariño pero en su baile no lo demostraba ahí Bella solo notaba su tristeza y soledad y un vacío.

Renesmee puso a prueba a su papa y no la paso así que intentó algo más  
-papi la maestra de valet quiere que vallas ahora después de clases no sé por qué  
-si claro solo debo anotarlo dijo el día paso y llego la hora de salida Renesmee esperaba que su padre llegara de pronto cuando todos comenzaban a salir vio el auto de padre, un volvo plateado, Renesmee definitivamente no perdió la esperanza a su padre si le importaba  
-Hola Renesmee donde está tu maestra? Pregunto  
-ella ahí viene dijo Nessie nerviosa. Bella Salí de la clase para sentarse como lo hacía habitualmente con Renesmee pero al salir vio a un hombre que la hiso palidecer iba a regresar cuando escucho  
-Buenas tardes profesora dijo la voz que aun recordaba ella sintió que un ligero estremecimiento pasaba por su espalda. Trato de calmarse a sí misma diciendo que no la reconocería  
-si dígame contesto lo más calmada posible. El teléfono de él sonó, se disculpó y se alejó en ese momento Bella aprovecho para hablar con Nessie  
-Renesmee tienes algo que decirme le pregunto Bella  
-yo… es que… Bella lo siento es que quería saber si a mi papi le importaba un que sea un poquito murmuro la Nessie mirando sus zapatos. A Bella se le encogió el corazón al escuchar estas palabras de la niña ya que le había tomado un cariño mu especial se atrevía a creer que era maternal.  
-Nessie eres una niña hermosa, cariñosa, amable, respetuosa como no le vas a importar! Dijo Bella. Escucho que alguien se aclaró la garganta  
-bueno, usted me mandó llamar dijo esa maldita voz que le provocaba cosquillas en el estomago  
-este... si bueno mire es algo sobre el rendimiento de la niña dijo Bella sin mirarle a los ojos al hombre y, Renesmee ya se había marchado  
-mi hija.. esta baja en calificaciones? Le pregunto entonces Bella reacciono "mi hija" dijo el hombre. Ella se sintió una completa al haberse acostado con un hombre casado y peor que era padre de Nessie. Definitivamente se sentía una completa mierda  
-podemos hablar adentro pregunto Bella  
-por supuesto contesto y entraron  
-ah si eso su hija, mire disculpe mi indiscreción pero creo que hay algunos problemas en su casa con su esposa y su trabajo, pero Renesmee esta... muy triste ya sabe dijo Bella tratando de hablar de un tema  
-Mi , esposa falleció dijo la voz del hombre no denotaba ninguna expresión y Bella se dio cuenta de su error Nessie ya le había contado de que su mama murió. Se sintió un poco mejor al saber que no era casado pero esto no aligero su apesadumbres  
-mm disculpe me señor, bueno espero que le ponga más atención a Nessie ella es una niña muy talentosa pero está muy triste… ella piensa que a usted…  
-Edward Culle por favor, solo Edward dijo así que no era su nombre real pensó Bella  
-bueno eso es dijo Bella levantándose con agilidad y saliendo Edward la siguió mientras Bella cerraba la puerta ella se dio la vuelta pero Edward se encontraba muy cerca y ella cometió el gran error de mirarle.

Edward vio sus ojos, esos ojos que jamás se le olvidarían  
-Marie dijo Edward  
-señor usted me confunde dijo Bella tratando de zafarse de el  
-por qué ahora huyes de mi he? Marie cuando nos vimos… insinuó Edward sin terminar Bella se sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ya que estúpidamente había pensado que eso significó algo para él, ya que para ella obviamente significo algo sino jamás se hubiera entregado de la manera en que lo hiso  
-Yo... Jamás estuve… ahí POR MI VOLUNTAD! Dijo ella con furia. Edward vio en sus hermosos ojos lágrimas mientras ella le dijo aquello, él se quedó en shock cuando puedo reaccionar ella ya se había marchado y sintió unas ganas desesperadas de disculparse por lo que había dicho además lo que dijo lo dejo muy pensativo "yo, jamás estuve ahí por mi voluntad" se tensó al captar las palabras, entonces la obligaron? Se preguntó a si mismo Edward  
-hola Nessie dime como te ha ido en tu día? Dijo cuando entro al auto  
-bien, ya sabes Bella nos enseñó unos movimientos pero no pude tal vez me ayude…  
-Bella? Tu profesora no se llama Marie? Dijo el mientras conducía  
-m...Me... Pu...Pusiste a... Atención? Dijo la niña atónita  
-pues claro  
-es que, tu.. tu nunca lo haces dijo la pequeña mirando al suelo  
-como que nunca lo hago, Nosotros siempre… la niña se atrevió a cortarle  
-van como 2 semanas que te digo lo mismo y ni siquiera lo has notado dijo ella ya habían llegado a su casa y Edward miro una pequeña y cristalina lagrima en la mejilla de su hija se sintió muy mal, no solo hiso que bella o Marie? Como sea que ella llore sino que también a su hija  
-mi amor perdóname dijo el la tomo y la abrazo  
-se.. Que tu... Tu trabajo dijo Nessie sollozando  
-no, es mi culpa y lo siento sé que estoy siendo el peor padre del mundo perdóname hija, te prometo que pasaremos más tiempo juntos dijo el  
-gracias papi dijo la niña limpiándose algunas lágrimas  
-ya pequeña no llores y dime se llama tu profesora Bella?  
-no mi profesora se llama Rosalie, pero vino Bella porque Rose salió de viaje con su esposo  
-está bien, vamos a comer dijo el cargándola  
Bella lloró un poco en su departamento  
-MALDITO SEAS JACOB BLACK grito con impotencia si tan solo ese maldito no le hubiera hecho esto ella no tendría que sentirse de aquella manera sucia dañada así que con un último sollozo entro al baño su corazón definitivamente debía ser de hielo pensó mientras llenaba la tina.

.

.

.

.

.  
Había pasado 1 semana desde todo lo ocurrido Bella noto a Renesmee muy feliz bailaba mejor y sus pasos denotaban alegría y calidez ella sonreía ante eso también noto que Jacob hablaba más con Nessie y sonreían.  
Aunque a Jacob jamás le gusto venir a valet porque siempre era el único niño ahora lo hacía con gusto ya que veía a Nessie y le gustaba estar con ella  
-hola Jacob dijo el corazón de Jacob dio un brinco  
-Hola Nessie dijo con una sonrisa era ridículo pero aun que el solo tenía 10 años y Renesmee 7 se sentían enamorados uno del otro  
-Niños basta dejen de charlar, vamos a practicar anuncio Bella.  
Cuando termino la clase Bella vio a un conocido volvo plateado acercarse ella había observado un cambio muy considerable en Edward venia más temprano y salían felices ella los miraba se veían muy tiernos.  
Edward había pasado toda la semana de disculparse con Bella pero no lo conseguía siempre ocurría algo que se interponía. Además que debía admitir que Bella no solo era una hermosa mujer si no que con sus gestos lo tenía conquistado una vez que llego demasiado temprano se quedó para verla ella se movía con agilidad y ayudaba a cada niña con su dificultad, y tiernamente les explicaba esto hiso que el cayera cultivo de ella. Bajo del auto con tres conos de helado que había comprado para Nessie, Bella y el. Al momento de comprarlo le resulto muy normal pero ahora que bajaba del auto se sintió incómodo , por dios parece que Tengo 12 años pensó no la verdad tenía 27 años que le diría pero antes de poder pensar alguna cosa inteligente ya se encontraba en frete de él su hija  
-hola papi grito saltando la nena  
-mira amor te traje helado dijo dándole uno  
-gracias papi  
-bueno adiós Nessie se despidió Bella pero Edward no le permitió marcharse  
-Bella, te .. traje uno a ti también al decir esto Edward se sintió un idiota y hasta sintió un poco de rubor. Y le entrego el helado Bella lo observo primero sorprendida ya que sabía su nombre, seguramente se lo dijo Nessie pensó pero luego al escuchar lo que dijo y ver un ligero color carmín en sus mejillas le provoco mucha ternura que casi suelta un "awwwwwwwww"  
-gracias no debías molestarte contesto y el rubor cubrió su rostro. Edward la miro con adoración con cada cosa que hacia él se enamoraba más de ella  
-papi, papi, papi escucho que le llamaba su hija se había quedado hipnotizado por el rubor de Bella y la belleza de sus ojos  
-di.. Dime dijo dirigiendo su atención a Renesmee  
-él es Jacob dijo y un niño estaba al lado de su niña  
-oh, mucho gusto Jacob dijo  
-el mío también señor Cullen dijo estrechando su mano como todo un hombrecito. Jacob vio a el hombre que dijo Nessie que era su padre y trato de ser hasta donde sabia lo más educado posible no quería que su suegro lo odiara. Bella soltó una risita ante la escena y Edward juro que no había un sonido as maravilloso que ese, el de su risa  
-papi ya suéltalo dijo Renesmee Edward lo soltó algo avergonzado  
-quieres helado Jacob pregunto Bella  
-sí... Pero…  
-ten el mío le ofrecía Edward él lo tomo con timidez  
-tranquilo señor no debe…  
-no me digas señor dime Edward pequeño, vayan a jugar un rato hablare con Bella ellos se alejaron  
-Bella, yo debo pedirte disculpas por favor lo que te dije… fue una estupidez yo lo siento en serio. A Bella le sorprendió la disculpa pero la acepto, porque la verdad ella no le era tan indiferente  
-está bien dijo Bella. L a tarde paso y la verdad Bella reconoció que nunca se había sentido tan bien como esta tarde  
-gracias por tráeme, gracias Edward dijo Bella  
-no hay de que Bella sonrió  
-adiós Nessie dijo miro hacia el asiento de atrás pero Nessie se encontraba dormida  
-que duermas bien Bella  
-tú también Edward Ella entro a su departamento y lanzo un suspiro.  
Bella hoy había llevado a los niños a ver una presentación regresaron un poco más temprano de lo habitual todos los niños estaba saliendo  
-Nessie acompáñame a buscar unos papeles dijo les tomo un poco de tiempo encontrarlos y cuando salieron Bella vio una imagen que le destrozo el corazón era el Jacob estaba con una rubia besándose, quería negárselo a si misma pero aun tenia sentimientos hacia Jacob y lo que acabo de ver hiso que su corazón se congelara  
-Bell's vamos mira ahí viene mi papi dijo Bella asintió y caminaron hacia el coche de Edward  
-Bella! Nessie dijo Edward feliz cargando a su hija  
-Bella?, Bella? Te encuentras bien dijo ella negó con la cabeza  
-amor Nessie ve al auto cariño dijo Edward  
-Bella? Dime quieres irte pregunto ella solo asintió en el camino Bella contenía las lágrimas  
-Renesmee, ve a comer algo yo ya regreso debo hablar con Bella solo un minuto dijo  
-está bien papi dijo la niña bajo rápidamente del auto y Edward condujo hasta un lugar bastante cercano, un café. Bella bajo del auto y camino ya en el interior  
-Bella? Por favor dime , me estas preocupando  
-yo.. yo… él susurró y su voz se rompió en un sollozo  
-Bella por favor no llore dijo abrazándola ella suspiro varias veces para calmarse  
-yo.. Edward recuerdas cuando.. . Nos vimos por primera vez? Dijo el asintió un poco incómodo  
-Edward yo no quería estar ahí, yo tenía un novio se llamaba Jacob lo ame con toda mi alama fuimos novios por 2 años _ un sollozo irrumpió la narración de Bella_ yo le di todo mi alma,, m corazón y… mi cuerpo. Cuando cumplíamos dos años el…el _ voz de Bella empezó a temblar_ el me llevo.. a un lugar… un hombre… me… me… entrego a un hombre de casi 50 años … y ese señor.. dijo que Jacob le debía algo…. Jacob me entrego a ese señor… por una deuda.. o algo y el.. el.. Me violo…. Me violo Edward... y también… el… me obligo a …. Ser una dama… de compañía… por 6 mese… me violaron…. Yo no quería estar ahí… ellos me amenazaron… iban a matar a mi familia… y me iban a matar… un policía me ayudo a escapar. Dijo cada vez que se paraba dejaba escapar un desgarrador sollozo y Bella sentía como caían las lágrimas en cascada por su mejilla  
Edward al escuchar cada sollozo de Bella sentía que su corazón se desgarraba un poco más y más cuando Bella termino Edward se, sentía impotente ella lloraba en sus brazos y el se empezaba a llenar de ira como se atrevían a dañar de esa manera a Bella, como podían causarle todo ese daño a un ángel, como ese imbécil de Jacob pudo dejar a Bella de esa manera  
-donde esta! Pregunto casi a voz de grito Edward  
-supongo que los demás en la cárcel.. Jacob, él estaba en el parque … con una rubia  
-Bella ya calma dijo cuando ella estuvo casi totalmente controlada hablo  
-Bella quieres, tomar un café luego podríamos Salir. Dijo Bella sabía que hasi podía iniciar una relación que incluya amor y ella no estaba lista, tal vez nunca más lo esté pensó  
-perdóname Edward pero creo jamás volveré a amar dijo y se levantó antes de que Edward pueda retenerla ella tomo un taxi

.

.

.

.  
había pasado 2 meses y Rosalie ya había regresado pero insistió de que Bella siga dando clases ya que Rosalie decidió abrir oreo estudio .  
Edward tomó las cosas con calma poco a poco se volvió a acercar a Bella hablaban y charlaban pero cuando le pedía una sutil cita ella se negaba de manera rotunda hoy había invitado a Rosalie y a su novio Emmett y a Bella a ir a cenar ya que era noche buena Bella estaba a punto de negarse pero Nessie la convenció de ir.  
Rosalie le había obligado a Bella a llevar un vestido negro que se alineaba a sus curvas llevaba un hombro descubierto iba ceñido y le llegaba a medio muslo  
-gracias por aceptar Bella dijo ella asintió un poco nerviosa al subirse al coche ya eran las 23:30 y habían acabo de cenar  
-ya regreso dijo Edward todos estaban charlando y escucharon  
-mm hola soy Edward y bueno pues vine a cenar con.. con mis amigos y pues quiero dedicarle esta canción a una persona muy importante para mí un piano se a hallaba en medio del escenario  
y empezó a sonar

watch?v=sOfn8PfCJj0 ( esta es la canción pónganla para que le entienda : )

la canción sonó y Bella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la emoción Edward bajo del escenario y se arrodillo en frente de Bella ella abrió los ojos de sobre manera y abrió una pequeña caja con una pequeña pulsera que tenía colgando un diamante adentro ( el que le da a Bella en eclipse)  
-Bella Swan, sé que te han lastimado mucho y que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto pero ya no puedo estar un minuto más a tu lado sin decirte esto … Bella quieres ser mi novia… por favor no me rechaces , por favor pero no me digas que no, por favor Bella déjame amarte déjame demostrarte de que te puedo amar dijo los ojos de Edward se pusieron cristalinos y con temor a un rechazo  
-si Edward, di quiero dijo Bella Edward suspiro con cuidado le coloco la pulsera y la levanto y en medio del restaurante la hiso dar vueltas riendo  
-dijo que si! Es mi novio grito Edward todo en el restaurante aplaudieron y Bella se sonrojo  
-Edward dijo ella él le tomo de la mano y salieron a la calle  
-Es mi novia grito fuerte Bella se ocultó en el hombro de Edward  
- Edward no… no.. creo .. creo que..-dijo Bella él se tensó  
-que pasa dijo con miedo  
-creo que deje mi abrigo adentro dijo el suspiro y la beso con amor con adoración con todo lo que sentía hacia Bella ella le correspondió de igual modo  
-ya basta o se buscan un motel, los llevaran a la cárcel por exhibicionistas dijo Emmett Bella se sonrojo y Rosalie le dio en pequeño golpe a Emmett  
-basta ya cállate dijo Rose .  
A la mañana siguiente Nessie estaba saltando en la cama de su padre  
-papi ,papi ya es navidad luego saltó en sima de Bella  
-Bella, Bella mira ya es navidad ambos se levantaron con una sonrisa  
-vamos amor a abrir los regalos dijo Edward mientras Nessie abría y guardaba algunos regalos hasta que llegaran Rosalie y Emmett y Jasper y Alice esta última era hermana de Edward  
-me siento mal no he comprado un regalo para ti y tampoco para Nessie  
-nos has dado el mejor regalo dijo abrazándola  
-no es verdad…  
-a Nessie le diste el cariño de una madre y a mí la oportunidad de volver a amar dijo sonriendo y trabando los labios de Bella con los suyos escucharon el sonido de una puerta y se separaron salieron y encontraron a todos sus invitados todos se saludaron  
-mira papi un muérdago dijo Nessie y era verdad Edward y Bella estaban parados justo debajo de un muérdago Edward beso a Bella dulcemente y pronto ambos se olvidaron de todo y todos  
-ya Eddi deja que Bella respire , además mira pobre niña dijo tapándole los ojos a Renesmee  
-Emmett! Dijeron todo y se empezaron a reír  
-te amo mi Bella Feliz Navidad  
-yo también te amo Edward, y espero pasar todas las navidades que restan con tigo  
-de eso no hay duda amor pronto serás mi esposa la señora Bella Cullen dijo sellándolo con un beso el pacto de amor


End file.
